Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Fiona trains someone in TKD, Mauy Thai, and others that would be useful in a fight. See how it goes before the tournament.
1. The New Student

"You want me to teach you Martial Arts?" The warrior ogress repeated what Leah said.

"Yes. I want to learn from you and what you have learned from being in South Korea, China, Thailand, and Japan and training with the top ogres who live there," Leah said.

"Why couldn't you just go and ask Shrek? He's teaching Carley Karate," Fiona told the 21 year old adult.

"I don't want to learn Karate anymore. That's nothing compared to the ones you know! And plus, Shrek's training Carley different ways to fight that won't hurt her back and I'm not allowed to see it or be involved."

"That makes sense. I guess."

"Yeah. Anyway, please teach me!" Leah gets on her hands and knees before bowing, "I promise I won't screw things up!... Well, I'll try on that part, but still! Please! I beg you!"

Fiona said nothing to the dark brown eyed woman who was still bowing with her forehead against the ground and hair covering her face. The warrior could tell Leah wasn't kidding when Leah wants to learn the most deadly Martial Arts Fiona has learned ever since she was seven.

All Fiona did was sigh before saying, "You do realize you'll be going through intense training."

"Yes, I know," Leah said with her head still bowed.

"You'll get bruises and cuts at the end of each day I train you, you know."

"I know."

"Carley's gonna throw a fit if she sees you all bandaged up."

"I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes to learn!"

The red-haired ogress sighed again while running a hand through her hair who turned around with her back on Leah. "... We'll start your training tomorrow. Be prepared."

Leah was surprised to hear this who looked up to see Fiona with her back towards the dark brown-haired female. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have a choice since you really want to learn. I also want to see who far you can go to when you start training under me; especially when it comes to the tournaments that are coming up for Special Olympics," Fiona said.

"I'll do my best, and I'll show you how far I can go to fight! Thank you so much, Fi-Fi!" Leah bows and runs off with a smile on her face.

"Well, that's a first," The voice made Fiona turn to see Snow White walking up towards the red head. "You usually say 'no' to anyone who wants to train under you."

"Yeah, I know. However, I really want to see if she'll keep her word or not," Fiona said as Snow White wrapped her arms around Fiona's waist lovingly.

"She doesn't talk that much or make alot of eye contact when she speaks to the people in the movement."

"I know. She makes eye contact with me, but only for a little while. That's when her eyes wander to different places," Fiona replied as Snow White laid her chin against her girlfriend's shoulder.

Then Snow White smiled at Fiona. "You have a soft spot for her, don't you?" Fiona said nothing and walked off, leaving Snow White behind who was still smiling at the reaction Fiona made.

"I knew it."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

**Pricat: They have Martial Arts training for Special Olympics?**

**Inyunaruto365:Yes, but not where I live which freaking sucks! T~T (huddles in corner)**

**Pricat: Oh. Sorry about that. (pats Inyunaruto365's shoulder)**

**Inyunaruto365: It's fine. I'll just keep copying the kicks I see off of the movie Chocolate Fighter and others I have in my room.**

**Snow White: About damn time you posted something! It's been months since you've done a story!**

**Fiona: Yeah!**

**Inyunarut365: Hey! It wasn't my fault! I had a whole lot of exams to finish up! But I'm done and I passed them all, so I'm good to stay in college! (dancing in victory)**

**Snow White: But you got a D in math and a C in English.**

**Inyunaruto365: So? They said as long as I have those or anything higher than that, then I'd pass, and I did so Victory! Studying for six days non-stop unless it's for breaks does work. **

**Pricat: Is that why you looked like a zombie when you came over to the swamp?**

**Inyunaruto365: Basically.**

**Pricat: That explains alot. **

**Inyunaruto365: Yes, it does. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go relax and sleep. (lays in the floor sleeping)**

**Everyone: -_-;**

**Pricat: Well, that was quick.**

**Fiona: Yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A bit short, but I'm going to add more to the next chapter. That and explain the Martial Arts I'm going to write in this story because their are alot someone can learn if they wanted to. A few of them I'm going to add in this fic are TaeKwonDo, Karate, Muay Thai, and maybe Judo. I just need to research them a bit more.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Training Regiment

The following day, Leah got up and ran to the training arena where Fiona and the other ogres fight and spar against one another. Fiona told Leah to wake up at 5 in the morning for her training who did and saw Fiona on her hands with the rest of her body pointing upwards doing push-ups like Rock Lee from Naruto.

"I'm here!" Leah called out to Fiona.

"I know. I could hear your footsteps coming down here five minutes ago."

"...Oh... Right." Lea was silent looking around when no one was saying anything. "So... uh, what type of fighting are you gonna teach me, huh?"

"First, do laps around the hideout. Then, I'll tell you," Fiona grunted while doing another push-up with her hands.

"Got it," Leah was about to run until she stopped and asked Fiona, "How many laps do you want me to do?"

"20 laps."

"Okay. I'll be back!" Leah called out while running out of the hideout and beginning to run the laps Fiona told the dark brown-eyed woman to do.

"Let's see how long it'll take for Leah to do the laps," Fiona replied who's now on her head trying to balance without her hands supporting her.

* * *

><p>"Twenty laps is a bit much, but whatever. I've don't worse in basketball. I'm just concerned about learning Martial Arts to defend myself. Not that I can't, but you know what I mean," Leah muttered who was running her seventh lap, "At least I'm getting to see a bit of the sun rise through the trees. Wish I had my camera." Leah watched at the sun slowly rose though the forest trees, making the scenery beautiful for the young 21 year old to stare at it in awe still running her remaining 13 laps around the hideout.<p>

* * *

><p>"The hell with this! I'll try and stand on my head later! I'm starting to get annoyed of it," Fiona said who was standing and holding her head that was in slight pain who saw Leah running back inside HQ out of breath, "I see you're back."<p>

"Yeah, and I did the 20 laps you wanted me to do," Leah breathed wiping off sweat that was running down the side of her head. "Are you gonna teach me to fight now?"

'She just ran 20 laps completely out of breath and she still wants to learn Martial Arts?' Fiona thought surprised at Leah wanting to train even if the young female's out of breath who shook out of her thinking and answered Leah's question. "Yeah."

"Sweet! What kind are we going to do?" Leah happily wondered.

"Since you like to use your legs and fists, I'm going to teach you a mixture of Mauy Thai and TaeKwonDo."

"Awesome."

"Today, I'm going to show you a few kicks."

"Okay." Leah follows Fiona to one of the witch dummies as Fiona readied herself before kicking the dummy in the chest then upper kicking it under its chin. Fiona readied herself again and swiftly kicked the manican across its head. "Wow. Nice kicks."

"Thank you. Now, do what I just did. I want to see how hard you can kick," Fiona said as Leah nodded and walked up to the dummy. Fiona watched as Leah kicked the dummy in the chest and upper kicked it in the chin. Leah backed up and kicked the dummy again across its head like Fiona did as the red-head fighter was impressed. "Not bad. You have a lot of power in your legs, and flexibility."

Leah smiled at the compliment. "Thanks."

"Now, I'll show you a few more kicks and you'll practice those for an hour."

"Alright," Leah said as Fiona did and Axe Kick with her right leg raised as high as she could and hit the top of the dummy's head. Then, Fiona did a tornado kick who turned her body, lifted her right leg and kicked the dummy in the neck with her left leg supporting her and her body in the air.

When Fiona showed Leah a few more kicks, Leah copied them as best as she could. Leah continued to copy the moves Fiona showed her for a good hour as Fiona looked at her cellphone to see if an hour went by. It was actually two hours that made Fiona raise an eyebrow in surprise from the time going by so quick.

"Alright, Leah, that's enough."

"Huh?" Leah stopped when she was about to do another Axe Kick.

"You can stop kicking. It's been more than an hour."

"Really?" Leah breathed out surprised with sweat running down her face.

"Yeah, it's actually been two hours" Fiona said as Leah lifted her shirt and wiped the sweat that was still running down her face.

"So, what now?"

"You can take a bit of a break. Go get some water or something."

"Okay." Leah bows before walking off to get something to drink.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the Hideout, Shrek and Carley were taking a break after training as Carley was eating an apple for her blood sugar levels getting too low. Shrek was sitting on the floor with a bottle of water and relaxed who saw Snow White walk in.<p>

"Hey, guys," Snow White said to Shrek and Carley.

"Hey, Snow," Carley said drinking down some water.

"What are you doing here?" Shrek wondered.

"Just wanted to say 'hi' since I haven't seen you guys in a while with ll the training and all. Oh, yeah, and to let you know that Fiona's training Leah," Snow White said that made Carley and Shrek surprised to hear that.

"Fiona's actually training someone to fight?" Shrek said.

"Yeah. I was just as surprised as you were when I found out."

"What's Fiona teaching Leah-chan?" Carley asked.

"I think it's Mauy Thai and a bit of TaeKwonDo mixed in it."

"Mauy Thai and TaeKwonDo? Two of the most deadliest techniques of Martial Arts know in Thailand and South Korea?" Shrek said a bit stunned.

"Yep. Leah and Fiona just started training today."

"What are they doing now?" Carley asked.

"Fiona was teaching Leah some kicks and punches for a while before the two sparred with each other. Leah's doing okay, but Fiona's still winning against her," Snow White explained to the two as Carley was surprised to hear that considering Leah has never trained in Mauy Thai or TaeKwonDo in her entire life.

'Than again, Leah _is _able to copy moves from any show she watched if she wanted to. Explain the dance moves that are almost look impossible to do,' Carley thought.

"I don't think you should tell Leah what I just told you guys," Snow White told Shrek and Carley, snapping Carley out of her thoughts.

"Why?" Shrek wondered.

"Leah doesn't want anyone to worry about her. She likes to do things on her own without anyone telling her what she can and can't do. Leah grew up with that and can't stand it to a certain extent."

"That's understandable, but why tell us this?"

"Because in a couple of days or less, Leah will probably have a couple of bruises and cuts on her face and body, along with a bloody nose from fighting Fiona."

Carley's eyes widened at that as Snow saw the 23 year old's facial reaction. "Leah-chan's training will be that extreme?"

"Basically, but Leah doesn't mind as long as she's learning and getting stronger."

"That's true. I mean, Leah _does_ think better when she's alone, along with having strong legs for her to kick and everything, so I'm not worried about Leah's safety," Shrek replied wiping sweat with his towel and throwing it on the ground,"I'm gonna get something to eat from the kitchen. Ya comin' Carley?"

"... I'll catch up with you in a little bit. You go on ahead," Carley told the green ogre who shrugged and walked out of the room.

Snow White watched Shrek leave as the ebony-haired woman looked to see Carley with an upsetting look on her face. "Don't worry about Leah. She can handle herself just fine."

"Yeah, I know, but I still don't want Leah to get hurt that bad. Her and I are friends and I want her to be in one piece," Carley said to Snow.

"You do make a valid point, but Leah will be fine. Even though she's been by herself growing up, it made her become more independent and stronger compared to when she was thirteen years old. Plus, compared to some, Leah likes to be alone when she's working or doing something she likes to do and needs to concentrate more on it. It helps her think better," Snow White replied with her hands in her pockets.

Carley was a bit surprised to hear that who looked at Snow and asked, "Did Leah tell you this?"

"No. It was Fiona who told me a bit of Leah's personality and everything," Snow White said.

"I see." Carley sees Snow walking away, leaving the twenty-three year old by herself in the room. Carley stayed there for another minute or two before getting up and leaving to find her friend.

* * *

><p>Leah was lying on the ground breathing heavily from sparring against Fiona as the red head had a bloody nose and a bruised cheek, and a few scratch marks on her right arm breathing heavily as well. Leah's left and right knuckles were bruised from punching, along with her shins from kicking. Blood was running down the top of her head and ran down the side of her face as Leah had a smile across her lips that was a bit out of the ordinary for Fiona to see.<p>

"We'll stop here for today."

".. Okay," Leah breathes who sits herself up and spits some blood out of her mouth.

"Sorry about punching you so hard. It was a reflex thing I'm working on because of personal space issues."

"Do you mean impulse control?"

"Yeah, that," Fiona said wiping blood from her head, "We'll train more tomorrow."

"Okay. I wanted to train more so I could try and leave some kind of damage on your body. None of my punches affected you at all, Fi-Fi."

"Uh... Yeah. I didn't feel that much of any of your punches either," Fiona said rubbing the right side of her stomach that had a bruise forming and was hurting like crazy, 'Though Leah is strong for a woman her age, I know this training will make her stronger. I hope I don't get any broken rips.'

"I guess I'll see you later or so. I gotta go get something to eat," Leah said wiping sweat and blood off her face with the front of her shirt.

"Alright," Fiona said as Leah walked out of the training room.


	3. Secret Healing

In the kitchen, Leah was eating a ham sandwich while listening to her music. She had the rest of the day to do whatever she wants.

"Man, I'm sore. I'm gonna sleep good tonight," Leah said with a smile on her face.

"Man, girl. I can't believe you can still stand doing all those kicks," Cookie said giving Leah a drink.

"Yeah, but I'm use to it. My legs are the strongest part of my body," Leah said taking the soda and drinking some down with her now done ramen noodles.

"Does Carley know you're doing this?"

"I just started today, but no, I haven't told her."

"I see," Cookie said flipping over a fried rat on the grill.

"I don't think I'm going to tell Carley."

"Why not?"

Leah shrugged. "I prefer to train by myself. I concentrate better when there aren't a lot of people around me. Nothing against my friends or anything."

"Oh, I see. Processing problems, huh?"

"You could say that, yes. Just don't tell Carley anything I told you, okay?"

"Don't worry, kid. I won't say a word," Cookie told Leah ruffling her dark brown hair.

"Thanks." Leah laughs who flattens the back of her hair that was sticking up. Cookie and she talked for a little bit before Leah left to her room and relax for the rest of the afternoon.

"Tough girl. I can say that," Cookie said with a smile on her face seeing Carley and Shrek walk in the kitchen.

"Hey, Cook," Shrek said.

"Hey, Shrek. Hey, Carley. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just making lunch for everyone."

"Have you seen Leah? I haven't seen her since yesterday," Carley wondered.

"She was here a few minutes ago getting something to eat. I think she's in her room relaxing for the rest of the day or something," Cookie told Carley who was eating a few apples for her sugar levels to go back to normal.

"Oh, okay."

"So, what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing major. Just training the upcoming tournament," Shrek said to Cookie.

"Ah. You think you guys will be ready?" Cookie wondered to Shrek and Carley.

"I do."

"I guess," Carley said throwing the third apple core she was done with in the trash.

"I know you guys will do a great job and win," Cookie said.

"Thanks." Carley gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

"Is Carley okay?"

"Yeah. I'm guessin' she's concerned about her friend Leah that's all."

* * *

><p>"Damn, this hurts!" Fiona complained putting ice over the left side of her ribs, "Who knew Leah had a strong kick." The red headed warrior was wearing loose baggy pants who had to take off her black shirt to put the ice pack on her side.<p>

"Leah actually left a mark on her body?"

Fiona turned to see Snow White near the doorway with her arms crossed and leaned against the side of the door entrance.

"She left a bruise. Not a mark," Fiona said showing Snow the dark purple bruise Leah left on the left side that was just below her ribs.

"Wow. That looks painful. I bet you left more marks on Leah though," Snow told her ogre girlfriend.

"Yeah, but still. Even though Leah never trained in any martial arts before, that kick still hurts," Fiona said sitting on her bed.

"I think I heard Leah talk to Carley about how her family on her mom's side are all physically strong. Even the women," Snow White said.

"Really."

"That's what I heard from Leah."

This began to interest Fiona on Leah's abilities. "Let's see how Leah is when she fights in a professional fight. Right now, I'm still in too mcuh pain."

"Aw, poor thing. Would a kiss make you feel better? Snow White asked as Fiona laid herself on the bed.

"That would be nice."

Snow sat on the bed with Fiona and gave her a kiss on the lips. Fiona had a bashful look on her face that made the ebony-haired woman smile and give Fiona a hug. Fiona didn't mind kissing or hugging Snow, but it would always make the red head fell embarrassed because she didn't want anymore to see the softer side of her personality. Only Snow White has seen that side of her more than once when the two girls are alone. As the two females were laying in Fiona's bed, Fiona pulled out the remote of her T.V. and played an anime show called DragonBall Z on her DVD player.

Snow Whit was running her fingers through Fiona's hair who was smiling from Snow doing that.

"Finally. The DBZ that isn't horribly dubbed."

"Ya damn right!" Fiona said as Snow White laughed at her ogre girlfriend's comment.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, where'd I put it?" Leah grumbled in her bag for something, "Don't tell me I drank it all up last week from that fight against Rumple and his damn goons?... Oh, wait, I found it!"<p>

Leah pulls out a Potion bottle that was half empty. "I guess this'll have to until I see Zidane and get a few from him. Besides, this is enough to get rid of any sore or stiffness in my legs." Leah opens the bottle and drinks whatever is left of the Potion. "I keep forgetting how different this is compared to the Elixir ones."

Leah stands up who felt the pain, achiness, and soreness in her legs minimizing, but saw the bruises and cuts still there on different parts of her legs and body as Leah shrugged at that. "Either way, those Potions always work. They're better than taking pain killer pills!" Leah smiled and jumped up and down to see how her legs were. "Now, I'm bored. I guess I'll kill wannabe gangsters on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas."

A half an hour went by as Leah continued to shoot, steal, ride in stranger's cars, beat people with a bat and her fists, and shooting and killing people and enemies in the game. She was now on her motorbike, driving away from the cops in "Redneck Country" according to what Leah says.

"Yes, yes! Victory's mine!" Unfortunately, her life was on the brick of death as one of the policemen shot her causing her to lose and fail the mission. "Aw, son of a whore! Stupid Redneck Country!" Leah angrily yelled in frustration.

"Why do you call it Redneck Country in that game?" Carley asked who walked into Leah's room.

"I call it that because of the two being so far from the city, along with the police cars. They look country like to me from the movies I watched as a kid," Leah said.

"Makes sense. I think," Carley said as Leah nodded at the response.

"Yeah, it's a bit hard for me to explain."

Carley sits next to Leah who continued to play her favorite video game. As the two were in Leah's room, Leah began to get bored and decided to watch anime DVD's with Carley as Leah lets out a yawn from this morning's activity with Fiona.

"You alright?" Carley asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from running laps and training this morning," Leah told

Carley.

"Why?" Carley wondered who already knew the answer from Snow White.

"Just wanted to try something new in training, that's all," Leah said shrugging behind it.

"I see," Carley said, 'I guess she's not going to tell me. But why? Aren't we friends?'

Leah sensed something coming from Carley who was looking at the ground with a sad look on her face. "Carley, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking," Carley said looking at Leah with a smile on her face.

Even though Leah's a bit off to some people when it comes to facial expressions, along with being clueless about how people think, but she can tell a little bit if a friend of her is lying or not.

And right now, Leah can tell Carley was lying.

Leah decides to say nothing about it who shrugged it off and continued to watch School Rumble on her Television set.

* * *

><p>That some night, Carley sneaks into Leah's room where Leah was passed out from training so hard who was wearing a black bra with dark blue female boxer shorts and nothing else.<p>

"I know she's training with Fiona, but still. I want to help in any way I can," Carley softly muttered and gently put a hand on Leah's warm back as Carley smiled at that. "Healus."

Then, light green magic surrounded Leah's body as the bruises and cuts from Leah training completely healed. Carley moved her hands away from Leah who continued to peacefully sleep. Carley smiled at how adorable Leah slept and left before Leah woke up.


End file.
